


You Spin Me Round

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: GaaLee, LeeGaa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Lee gets what he thinks is a new training tool.





	You Spin Me Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelic_shapeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_shapeshifter/gifts).



> Inspired by this beautiful fanart:  
> http://docmcarter.tumblr.com/post/164144350019/i-was-just-randomly-searching-for-references-in  
> And dedicated to my sweet friend Brawley who sent me this post and talked with me about it! Please check out their fics, this work is gifted to them!

“Gaara! Welcome home! Please close your eyes, I have a surprise for you!” Lee shouted, pulling Gaara into their house by his Kazekage robes. His hat flipped off of his head, tumbling to the sand behind him. Lee snatched it from the ground, slamming the door behind him. Gaara stood in the entryway, hands over his eyes as instructed. 

“Er, sorry, you actually do not need to close them yet,” Lee said, finger tucked under his chin. After a few moments of pondering he snapped his fingers and looked up at Gaara excitedly. 

“Actually, it would be easier if you stay down here while I prepare it! I will go to the bedroom, please wait here until I call for you!”

“Okay, Lee, I will stay here. I’m curious to see what you have prepared,” Gaara said, an amused brow lifted. Lee smacked a kiss onto Gaara’s lips and scrambled up the stairs near the entry way. 

Gaara waited as he heard Lee shuffling above him. A crash was heard after a few minutes, startling Gaara. 

“Is everything okay, Lee?” he called, hesitantly approaching the stairs. 

“Yes, everything is perfectly fine!” Lee yelled, “Please do not come up, you will ruin the surprise!”

Gaara rolled his eyes, smiling as he thought of his husband’s antics. They occured often, Lee always pulling him in for one surprise or another. They ranged from a small lizard Lee had found while training, to a seven course meal that Lee had prepared after a particularly stressful day for Gaara. 

After a few minutes, Lee called down to Gaara, stirring him out of his thoughts. 

“Gaara, please come up now!” Lee said, giddiness evident in his voice. Gaara made his way up the stairs, a smile still on his face. He reached for the handle of their door, hesitated slightly, then pushed through. He stared at Lee, his face shocked. Lee grinned back, though his grin was upside down. 

“What do you think, Gaara?”

He hung down from a vertical pole that had been attached from their floor to their ceiling. His left leg hooked behind the pole and behind his right leg as his strong muscles held him on the pole. 

“Uh, Lee, why do you have a...stripper pole?” Gaara asked, stepping into the room slightly. 

“Stripper pole? No, Gaara, this is an excellent strength training tool! Naruto sent it to me, he said it would be excellent for heating things up in the bedroom! He is truly a thoughtful friend, I have been wanting more ways to train at home!”

A light blush colored Gaara’s cheeks as he stared at Lee. Lee continued to hang, his bowl cut splayed down as all of his blood rushed to his head. 

“That’s… wonderful, Lee,” Gaara said, unsure of how to approach the subject, “but I’m not entirely sure if that’s what Naruto meant when he said ‘heating things up in the bedroom…’”

“But, Gaara, look at what I can do!” Lee said, voice whining slightly. He grabbed towards the bottom of the pole, flipping over himself and grabbing back onto the pole with his legs, one crossed in front of the other as before. Gaara clasped his hands together, the sight of his amazing, strong husband making him smile. 

“That’s very impressive. I’m glad you’ll be able to do more training at home,” Gaara said, moving to sit on the bed next to where Lee hung. Lee sat in the air for a moment, rotating slightly as his slippery outfit slid him around the pole. 

“Gaara, why did you call it a stripper pole?” Lee asked, sliding fully down and laying next to Gaara on the bed. Gaara reclined next to him, pulling Lee into his chest and nuzzling into his hair. 

“Well, those poles are usually used by… dancers. Called strippers. They remove their clothes as they dance and people give them money.”

Lee pulled his head back and stared wide-eyed at Gaara. His face had turned bright red, but this time it wasn’t due to hanging upside down. 

“O-Oh! So, that is what Naruto actually meant…” 

Gaara nodded, pulling Lee’s head back into his chest. 

“But, it doesn’t matter. It requires a lot of strength and flexibility, two things you are very good at. I’m sure it will be excellent for your training.”

Lee sat up and stared at the pole, eyes shifting to Gaara slightly. 

“So, these dancers. Have you ever seen one before?”

Gaara sat up and stared at Lee. “No, I have not. Why?”

“Would you like to?” Lee whispered, his ears and neck flushing to match his already bright face. He jumped up from the bed, stumbling slightly with nervousness. He grabbed onto the pole, staring at Gaara, shuffling from foot to foot. 

“Er, Gaara? How would I dance… sexy?”

“Well, I’m not really sure…” Gaara said, blinking up at Lee. “Maybe move your… er… behind around?”

Lee stepped closer to the pole and hesitated. He stepped around it, using his hand for leverage as he turned. He stuck his butt out, swaying it in a large circle in front of Gaara. 

“Was, that good?” Lee asked, looking expectantly at Gaara. He nodded slightly, his cheeks now too dusted with a light pink. Lee grinned at him, grabbing the pole again, though this time there was no hesitation. He swung wildly around the pole, butt and hips flying around him as he moved. Gaara sat mesmerized, drinking in as much of Lee’s movements as he could. 

Unfortunately, Lee quickly forgot what the pole’s true purpose was. He decided instead to focus on his original excitement, spinning wildly around the pole only using two hands, then one leg, then an ankle. Gaara watched for a while, but quickly grew tired, the excitement of his risque dancing wearing off. He laid back against the pillows and quickly fell asleep. 

At the sound of light snoring, Lee stopped on the pole with a squeak. 

“Oh, darn,” he muttered to himself, climbing down the pole which was now slick with sweat. He changed out of his uniform and into his light pajamas, grumbling to himself the entire time. He crawled into bed with Gaara, holding him close to attempt to make up for the lack of attention he had given him. 

Once again, Lee had gotten too wrapped up in training and ruined what could have been a very romantic moment for the two of them. But, now he knew what to do to put a pretty blush on Gaara’s face, and he was going to use it to his advantage. But when Gaara wasn’t home, Lee would spin to his heart’s content.


End file.
